wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wildhammer clan
thumb|A wildhammer dwarf in [[Aerie Peak.]] ---- Though not a part of the Alliance, the dwarves of Aerie Peak have opened their doors to it and hold the Horde as enemies. ---- The Wildhammers are a clan of dwarves currently centered in the Hinterlands. They are a non-playable faction that is neutral to the Alliance and hostile to Horde. It is possible for Alliance players to gain faction points with the Wildhammer Clan. They are one of the clans also known as hill dwarves. =History= thumb|Two wildhammer dwarves overlooking their new home in [[The Hinterlands.]] thumb|Gryphons are now integral to Wildhammer society. thumb|Wildhammer dwarves are characterised by many tattoos and feathered clothing. Like all dwarves, the Wildhammer Clan are descendents of the Earthen. Just prior to the War of the Three Hammers, the Wildhammer Clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of Ironforge. The Wildhammer Clan was unsuccessful in wresting control of Ironforge from the Bronzebeard and Dark Iron clans. Khardros and his Wildhammer warriors traveled north through the barrier gates of Dun Algaz, and founded their own kingdom within the distant peak of Grim Batol. There, the Wildhammers thrived and rebuilt their stores of treasure. Thaurissan and his Dark Irons vowed revenge against Ironforge. Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and Grim Batol. As Modgud confronted the enemy warriors, she used her powers to strike fear into their hearts. Shadows moved at her command, and dark things crawled up from the depths of the earth to stalk the Wildhammers in their own halls. Eventually Modgud broke through the gates and laid siege to the fortress itself. The Wildhammers fought desperately, Khardros himself wading through the roiling masses to slay the sorceress queen. With their queen lost, the Dark Irons fled before the fury of the Wildhammers. Once the immediate Dark Iron threat was eliminated, the Wildhammers returned home to Grim Batol. However, the death of the Modgud had left an evil stain on the mountain fortress, and the Wildhammers found it uninhabitable. Khardros took his people north towards the lands of Lordaeron. Settling within the lush forests of Northeron (later known as the Hinterlands), the Wildhammers crafted the city of Aerie Peak, where the Wildhammers grew closer to nature and even bonded with the mighty gryphons of the area. Over time the started calling their land the Hinterlands. =Modern Wildhammers= The Wildhammer Clan currently makes its home at Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. The most immediate threat to their security comes from the east in the form of the Witherbark Trolls and Vilebranch Trolls. They are most famous for riding into battle atop Gryphons, while wielding powerful Stormhammers. Wildhammer dwarves have a number of clans, each ruled by a Thane. The strongest Thane rules Aerie Peak. =Wildhammer Relations= The Wildhammer Clan is not technically part of the Alliance, but still keeps ties with the alliance members, and is neutral to Alliance members. Their relationship with the gryphons of the Hinterlands has proven profitable as the Alliance has established an extensive travel network using these flying beasts. There are rumors of members of the Wildhammer Clan residing in the human city of Stormwind as well as the dwarven city of Ironforge. Wildhammers have a kinship with the High Elves, due to the fact the Quel'Danil Lodge is nearby. The Wildhammer Clan considers members of the Horde to be their enemies. Appearance These dwarves are taller and wilder than their Ironforge cousins. The Wildhammers do not share the latter's love of technology and do not care about their Titan ancestry. Because of this, they lack some of the new abilities that Ironforge dwarves have discovered, such as changing their skin to stone. On the other hand, some Wildhammers practice shamanism, and are augmented by nature-focused divine magic. Wildhammers are larger than Ironforge dwarves and paint themselves in traditional tattoos. They adorn their hair and beards with feathers, bead and other calorful panoply. =Noteworthy Wildhammer Dwarves= *Khardros Wildhammer, High Thane during the War of the Three Hammers *Kurdran Wildhammer, commander of the gryphon riders of the Alliance Expedition *Falstad Dragonreaver, current High Thane of the Wildhammers. =Faction Related Quests and Mobs= Killing any Witherbark or Vilebranch trolls in Hinterlands or Arathi Highlands will increase reputation. At level 60 the reputation gained is 5 for every green troll and 1 for every gray troll until revered. Only dwarf players can check the little "At War" box. Fraggar Thundermantle Fraggar is found at the inn in Aerie Peak, on the east side just when you enter the building. He gives you the repeatable quest named Troll Necklace Bounty that will increase your reputation upon completion. You need 5 Troll Tribal Necklace in order to complete this quest. On level 60, it gives you 2.5 reputation points, but will show as alternating reputation points of 2 and 3 upon completion. The turn-in continues into Revered, but it's unknown to what extent. Even so, it would take 42,000 Troll Tribal Necklaces to go from 0/21000 Revered to 0/1000 Exalted with the current 2.5 reputation per 5 Tribal Troll Necklaces. (As of the most recent content patch, turning in 5 Troll Tribal Necklaces at level 60 earns 25 reputation points.) Faction rewards At Friendly, the Wildhammer Clan rewards you with 10% discount on flights going out of Aerie Peak. At Honored you get 10% discount on items at the vendor in Aerie Peak. Currently, the Wildhammer Clan has no rewards for the reputation levels of Revered or Exalted. This will not change with the introduction of Wildhammer Stronghold in The Burning Crusade, as Wildhammer Stronghold will get their own separate faction. Category:Factions Category:Lore Category:Wildhammer Dwarves Category:Organizations Category:Dwarf Clans